Litle P and the Poltergeist Princess
Warning! This page may contain information that is not for the faint of heart! If you can handle scary situations and extreme horror, than read on. Note: This story was made for 2 reasons: #To appeal to a wider audience #To catch a glimpse of Litle P's Future, even if it is slightly darker than expected. This story is to be considered alternate canon, due to several inconsistancies with the main storyline. Prolouge Cleffa's 8th Birthday, 2012 "It will work!" Squirtle shouted. He was announcing his plan to his friends. It was simple. It was Cleffa's birthday, so, as usual, her and Litle P sat on the roof of her castle watching the sunset. Squirtle's plan was simple. He would throw an egg up at the two kids, sending them falling into a metal cauldron filled with Itching Powder. "Cweffa, this is the best day evew" Litle P said, holding Cleffa's hand. "I know. Litle P, there's something I wanted to tell you. I lo..." Cleffa started. But before she could finish, a giant egg came out of nowhere and knocked Cleffa and Litle P off of the roof. All was going as Squirtle planned, until Cleffa bumped into Litle P in midair. The two of them screamed until it went silent. The Three Amigoes ran over to the other side of the castle to see what was wrong, and they screamed in horror. Chapter One: Death of a Cleffa The bump sent the two kids falling, and while Litle P landed safely passed out in the water, Cleffa's head had hit the side of the cauldron, killing her. The parents immediatly ran over screaming and crying, and the Amigoes sunk away in fear of what would happen to them. They had a 100 trillion dollar bounty on their heads, and were never seen again. The next day, everybody gathered in the Castle Courtyard for the Princess's funeral. All of the kids, even Sandslash and Jiggy, were crying, wishing that Cleffa would come back. But *they knew she never would*. All of the parents, too, were tearing up. Afterwords, Litle P went missing for a short time. Sandslash eventually found him, three days later, at Cleffa's grave, still crying every tear out of himself. After all the two of them had been through, Sandslash didn't blame him. * Foreshadowing at it's finest. Chapter Two: Death of The Street 3 Months after Cleffa's Death Everybody on the street was miserable. The once-glorious Castle now stood like a Haunted Steeple. The swingsets moved silently in the wind, like the memories of Cleffa going so high up on them, she flipped over. The trees were still, and not a leaf was rustling. Like the time Cleffa made the 10 foot tall leafpile. The sandboxes were gritty and blowing, like the time Cleffa tripped and knocked over Litle P's sand castle. Everybody stayed inside, sulking. Everyone was wearing black ties and bows. The street's once glorious prosperity and joy had vanished overnight, leaving the street as a memory of the happy times everyone once had. Jiggy hadn't made a new invention in forever. Litle P hadn't left his bed in 3 months. Smells of cupcakes and pies no longer drifted from the P House. Randy and Lotey no longer cared about sports. Their dreams of becoming champion Tag-Team Racers died, as did everything else on the now-silent street. Mrs. Eevee no longer made sandwitches with Whip Cream in them, or anything, for that matter. Mr. Cyndaquil decided to stay home, guarding their house with his life. However, one person was filled with Rage, not Sadness. Sandslash. He decided to devote his life into hunting down the traitorous trio, and banded together with his school friends Banette, Dusclops, and Sableye to do the job. Chapter 3: Near-Death of an Amigo They searched for months before finally coming face-to-face with the Trio. Before the Amigoes could react, however, They were immediatly knocked out by Sandslash's friends. But, that wasn't enough. They proceded to beat them and beat them until they were almost as dead as Cleffa. They took them away to somewhere they would never bee seen again.. Squirtle woke up, alone and hungry. He looked up and came face to face with Sandslash. Squirtle was to tired to move, but he tried running. As soon as he stood up, Sandslash lunged for him. He jumped on top of him and held his hand high in the air, his Claws fully showing and as sharp as a knife. "Why?" Was all Squirtle could muster. "You killed the Princess! You've destroyed the Street! Everything I've loved, was destroyed by you and your pranks! This is the end! If you kill people for fun, then prepare to join them!" Sandslash screamed. Something seemed off about him, Squirtle decided. He had been driven crazy by the rage stored in his body. Sandslash lunged for him, but right before he hit Squirtle's face, he stopped and stood up. "No. I won't stoop down to your level." He said. He then noticed Squirtle running for his life, unsure of where his friends were, and certainly not caring. "That's right! Run! I never want to see your face AGAIN!" Sandslash screamed as he fell down, crying. Chapter 4: Encounter of the Ghostly Kind Cleffa's Birthday, 2022 Castle Street, by this time, was starting to return to normal. However, everyone was still sad. Today would have been Cleffa's 18th Birthday, the day she would become Queen. Litle P spent the whole day at Cleffa's grave, as did most of the others. By this time, Sandslash has moved out, and Jiggy moved into the basement of the P house, rarely seen above ground. most of the Crysaline Kids has grown older an dispersed, but Randy and Lotey remained in the house with their parents. "Hey, Randy, Lotey, I get this weird feeling..." Litle P said. He was now a Pikachu, with a dark-blue tail instead of Brown, similar to him when he was younger. He had outgrown his Speech Impendment, but was very quiet, and only talked when needed. "What is it?" Lotey asked. Jiggy had installed a Voice Synthesizer, so Randy no longer had to talk for him. "I dunno... I feel... like she's still here..." Was all Litle P said. However, Squirtle was still on the run. He went across the oceans, through the sky, and underground, and finally found a small island where he was living. However, one day, he heard a mysterious voice. It sounded familiar... but he couldn't exactly say. "Hey, Squirtle... Don't you want to say something to me? Something like, HAPPY BIRTHDAY?" The mysterious voice echoed around Squirtle's House/Hut, sounding calm yet threatening. "No, it can't be..." Squirtle said as he stood still, shivering from the cold emitting from the "guest". Category:Fan Fiction